hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Zug
Zug is the ever obedient, but dimwitted, second-in-command to Zemerik. He is the one of the few Sark who can speak aside from Zemerik, Tors-10, and Zorax History Zemerik, Zug, and the Zurk were built by Krytus and his army to aid in his conquest of the Blue Sentient planet. He turned on Krytus and his team, imprisoned them, and conquered the Red Sentient planet with ease. Sage worked with Zemerik for a brief time before his plans turned to world domination. Later on, he met Vert Wheeler, the first member of the Battle Force 5, in a Battle Zone and sent his lieutenant, Zug, after him. Vert, however, escaped back to Earth. Three Zurk followed him through the portal, but Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes, Zoom Takazumi and Sherman and Spinner Cortez helped him destroy them. Zemerik watched these events from the Sark Homeworld and declared that he had a new planet to conquer. Zemerik, Battle Force 5, and the Vandals had several battles in season one.In Axis of Evil, Zemerik proposes an alliance with Captain Kalus and his Vandals. Kalus reluctantly accepts, but secretly plans to betray Zemerik. The two armies manage to get to Earth, locking Battle Force 5 in the Battle Zone. Zug used a drill to break into the battle key vault, but Battle Force 5 catch up to and confront the Zurk. Sage tries to destroy the Battle Keys by opening a new portal. All the sark and vandals are sucked in other than Zemerik and Kalus, as well as the keys. Kalus pushes Zemerik in, but the sark uses his whip to pull Kalus in. On the Blue Sentient Planet, Zemerik teams up with Battle Force 5 to escape. The sark destroys the vandals by blowing up the bridge they were driving across to get to him. Returning to the power station, Zemerik sees Praxion freeing Krytus. He distracts the red sentient so that the Battle Force 5 can escape. However, he does not escape in time, and is captured by Krytus. When the sark fails to provide valuable information to Krytus, the sentient kills Zug, and then beheads Zemerik. Zemerik, however, even as a disembodied head, is able to repair himself and Zug. Later in the episode ''The Blue Tide'', ''Zemerik tricks Battle force 5 into helping him infiltrate a factory zone, so that he can rebuild the Zurk army. Demonstrating his army`s power on Kytren, Zemerik dispatches the `Zug Force`, a team of Zurk identicle to Zug driving modified Zendrills, however the Battle Force 5 are able to destroy them. Zug then destroys the control panel and the two return to the Sark Homeworld, leaving the Sark to defeat the Battle Force 5. However, the Battle Force make the factory create red sark, and allow the blues and reds to wipe each out. In the episode ''Get Zemerik, Zemerik and Zug attempt to escape Krytus and his team by heading into the Toborian Badlands. Zug is critically damaged by an ion storm. In a last effort to protect Zemerik, he offers his power core. Zemerik accepts the gift, also promising Zug he would return for him, his loyal and faithful friend. Neither Zemerik nor Zug are seen again in the second series. Zemerik later finds Zug. Zemerik gives Zug a power core and as he awakes Zemerik says that they have a lot of work to do and they drive off into the distance. Personality Zug is shown to be extremely loyal and will follow without question (but is less willing to self terminate then the Zurk). Unlike Zemerik, Zug has been shown to have a sense of mercy, this is shown in My Man, Zug where rather then killing Stanford he lets him escape. His most notable trait is his stupidity. Relationships * Zemerik Zug is Zemeriks loyal right hand robot. He obeys his masters orders without question but is shown to fear his masters wrath. In the end Zemerik can be impatient with Zug but is still viewed as a loyal friend. *Stanford In My Man, Zug" Zug is reprogrammed to obey Stanford. Stanford immediately warmed up to Zug and Zug was more then willing to obey his new master. Zug seemed begin to like Stanfords kind gestures as at the end of the episode rather then following Zemeriks orders and killing Stanford he allows Stanford to escape and faces Zemeriks wrath. Vehicle *'Zendrill' His vehicle is the Zendrill, a car with a large drill on the front. See Also Galley:Zug Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sark